Numerous types of cosmetic applicators are known in the art. Of most direct pertinence to the present invention is the sponge-tipped applicator frequently used for applying caked cosmetic powders, such as, eyeshadow. Sponge-tipped applicators are used by brushing them across the surface of a cosmetic cake, whereupon the irregular surface of the sponge material scrapes a small portion of cosmetic from the surface which packs into the "pores" of the sponge. Having collected a small portion of cosmetic in the pores of the sponge tip, the user may then brush the tip over the surface of the skin, whereupon a thin layer of cosmetic is dispensed from the tip and deposited upon the skin. Since the applicator tip is drawn across the skin of the user with sufficient pressure to abrade retained cosmetic from the tip, it is desirable to manufacture the tip from a material which is not in itself, abrasive to the skin. This is especially true with regard to the application of cosmetic to areas of the face which are sensitive, such as, the eyelids. In this respect, sponge material is less than optimal in that it is somewhat abrasive. In addition, the porosity of sponge material is irregular and the capacity of a sponge to carry and dispense cosmetics varies over its surface area. Another deficiency of applicator tips of sponge material is the method by which they are affixed to the stem portion of the applicator. Since the sponge has minimal structural resiliency, it is usually glued to the stem of the applicator. The gluing operation is messy as well as time and labor intensive. Specifically, a proper amount of glue must be delivered to the applicator tip, the glue must be kept isolated from the surface of the applicator and the gripping portion of the stem, the tip and stem must be oriented for assembly and the two parts brought together before the glue has set or skinned over. After assembly, the glue joint must remain undisturbed until it dries.
In addition to the common sponge-tipped applicator, certain other applicator tips have been proposed. For example, in the field of mascara applicator tips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,582, 4,635,659, and 4,545,393 disclose molded plastic or rubber cosmetic applicator tips for collecting mascara from a receptacle and depositing it on the eyelashes of a user. The applicators disclosed in these patents employ an applicator tip utilizing radial projections emanating from a stem. The projections are sized and spaced to match the dimensions of the eyelashes of a person and for directing the eyelashes into channels between the projections where a deposit of mascara has been collected. The applicators are rotated against the eyelashes to permit a transfer of mascara from the applicator to the lashes.